1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)tetrahydro-1,4oxazines as well as to their quaternary derivatives useful in human therapeutics for the treatment of spasmodic syndromes. The invention relates also to a process for obtaining these compounds and to the application of said quaternary derivatives to the treatment of spasmodic syndromes of the smooth muscle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of aminoalchohol derivatives are known possessing spasmolytic properties (Ehrhart/Ruschig Arzneimittel II p. 75-97).
These spasmolytic properties are coupled either with an anticholinergic action or with a musculotropic action.